


The Mirage Fly: a Jensen&Jared Skydance

by Van_Krausser



Series: Serie The Thunderbirds Fly [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU RPF, Happy Ending, M/M, Military Background, ¡Aviones!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este shotfic es un plus que escribí como una especie de disculpa por no haber entregado el fic de los pilotos a tiempo (la segunda parte, digo). EStá situado después de The Heavens Race. </p><p>Te lo dejo, así como la dirección del video en el que me inspiré, para darle mayor realismo al fin, fin del shot fic, y de esta saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirage Fly: a Jensen&Jared Skydance

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo.**  
 **Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**  
 **San Antonio, Texas. Viernes, 1025 horas.**  
  
Jensen se encontraba en la recepción del edificio principal, aguardando a que la joven teniente le indicara que podía ir hacia el cubículo de teléfonos. Había recibido una llamada urgente del general Collins, así que impaciente, esperaba que se la transfirieran. Tenía casi tres meses que no había sabido del grupo de astronautas después de su arribo a la tierra, además de que el seguir a Jared en su entrenamiento hasta que consiguió la licencia, había sido un tiempo absorbente y agotador.

Asintió sólo con un gesto cuando la muchacha le dio el número de cabina, apresurándose a entrar en ella.

Al descolgar el auricular e identificarse, la voz sonriente y afectuosa de Misha lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-Hola, Capitán Jensen Ackles -saludó sin mucho preámbulo.

-General Misha Collins, es una grata sorpresa escuchar tu voz por estos rumbos, aunque sólo sea por teléfono.

-¿Me estás reclamando porque no te había llamado? Ackles, voy a ponerte a hacer lagartijas de castigo por eso -ambos rieron un momento, hasta que Collins continuó-. También me da gusto saludarte. Pero no te llamé nada más para escuchar tu varonil voz, oye. Tengo una propuesta qué hacerte, junto con tu maridito Padalecki, ahora que tiene su licencia de piloto.

Jensen se sonrojó furiosamente, aunque no perdió su sonrisa.

-Chispas, las noticias vuelan. Dime, soy todo oídos.

-¿Qué te parece si como luna de miel, les invito un vuelo alrededor del mundo? Saldrían hoy mismo. 

-Muy gracioso, general. Pero pensamos irnos de crucero a las Bahamas cuando lleguen nuestras vacaciones.

Misha se puso serio y volvió a repetir la propuesta, esta vez sin bromas.

-Jensen, no es un juego. Un vuelo alrededor del mundo, probando los aviones Mirage que la Base Ellis acaba de adquirir de los franceses. El General Morgan me los encargó, y los recomendó a ustedes ampliamente para esta misión. ¿Qué dices?

Jensen se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, asimilando la noticia. Finalmente, aceptó.

-General Collins, señor. Cuenta con nosotros -respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces los espero en el portaaviones USS Nimitz. De ahí nos dirigiremos a la base Saint Mandrier. No se demoren. Los aviones tienen que estar en tierra americana el lunes a primera hora.

 

  
  
**Hangares de los aviones F-18 Súper Hornet.**   
**Base Aérea Lackland. Viernes, 1055 horas.**   


Jared terminó de colocarse la bolsa de equipamiento mientras se dirigía hacia el avión que abordarían.

Estaba sumamente intrigado, ya que Jensen sólo había llegado con él al área de simuladores y lo había sacado a la mitad del entrenamiento, indicándole que debía prepararse para un vuelo de emergencia. No le había dicho nada más, así que esperaba que le aclarara todo ese asunto de las prisas repentinas. 

Al llegar al F-18 que ambos abordarían, se encontró a su rubio compañero ya esperándolo, sentado en el borde de la cabina.

-Hey, pensé que no llegarías -fue su recibimiento-. Estaba por irme sin tí.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, así que eso es falso -respondió Padaleki mientras subía hacia la parte trasera. Antes de entrar a la cabina, decidió interrogarlo-. Capitán, ¿puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?

Jensen se sentó en su lugar, acomodando el casco y los guantes, alistándose para hacer las primeras maniobras de ignición de la máquina.

-Sólo te diré que vamos hacia el Mediterráneo. Llegaremos al portaaviones Nimitz y de ahí, a las costas francesas. Te gustará, ya lo verás.

-Pensé que volaríamos dos aviones.

-Oh, no -sonrió para sus adentros, considerando que lo mantendría como una sorpresa. Sabía que Jared le haría un enorme puchero y la rabieta de rigor, pero eso era lo divertido-. Eso será después de este viaje. 

-Capitán, me lo prometiste...

-Ya, princesa. Prepárate, la torre de control nos está esperando.

Imaginando su mirada de cachorrito apaleado, Jensen empezó el procedimiento, al tiempo que las turbinas del avión se dejaban escuchar, mientras cerraban la cabina de la aeronave.

 

  
  
**Cubierta del Portaaviones USS Nimitz.**   
**Costa francesa del Mar Mediterráneo.**   
**0504 horas, sábado.**

  
El general Collins los esperaba impaciente, aunque ya les tenía preparado un desayuno ligero antes de desembarcar para dirigirse a la base aérea. Sabía que ambos pilotos llegarían con bastante hambre, además que tendrían un leve desfase debido a los cambios de horario, aunque hubiesen sido sólo cinco horas de viaje. Prácticamente, habían dejado casi veinte horas de su vida normal, y no las recuperarían hasta que volvieran a casa.

Su sonrisa fue dibujándose conforme el pequeño punto que habían localizado en el radar tomaba forma del F-18 en el horizonte aún oscurecido. Sería cuestión de minutos para que llegaran al barco.

Se fue acercando al lugar designado para la enorme aeronave, y aguardó sonriente todo el tiempo que tomaba hacer las maniobras para estacionarla, apagarla y finalmente descender de ella. Lo había hecho cientos de veces, así que sabía lo que tardarían.

Jensen bajó primero, aún quitándose el casco. En cuanto vio al oficial, una amplia sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-¡Hey, general! -Lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo, mismo que Collins no se esperaba-. ¡No creí que nos prepararías un comité de recepción!

Jared se les acercó con una genuina sonrisa, y también abrazó al oficial en cuanto su compañero lo soltó.

-Padaleki, cómo has crecido -le comentó, sintiéndose un poquito claustrofóbico en medio del abrazo. Aunque fue breve. Casi en seguida, Jared lo soltó-. Me da gusto verlos.

-Igualmente, señor.

-Bien, desayunaremos antes de bajar a tierra. Imagino que tienen hambre.

-Y sueño, y un poco de curiosidad por saber qué pasa -complementó Jared, al tiempo que los tres caminaban a la entrada del barco. Misha dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia Jensen, a lo que este respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa canalla.

-No le he dicho en qué consiste nuestra misión, señor. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¡Jensen!

-Oh, entiendo -comentó el oficial, ignorando la protesta del otro piloto-. Entonces lo mantendremos así. ¡Y no te quejes, Padaleki! Es por tu bien.

Sin poder convencerlos de que le dieran algún indicio, los siguió ya en silencio hacia el área del comedor. Ya se las cobraría a su novio en cuanto estuviesen a solas.

 

  
  
 **Base Aérea del Ejército Francés Saint Mandrier.**  
 **Costa francesa del Mar Mediterráneo.**  
 **0545 horas, sábado.**  

  
Con un joven teniente conduciendo uno de los Humvies, los tres pilotos se dirigieron a la base en donde los esperaba el oficial encargado de hacer la entrega de los tres aviones que llevarían a los Estados Unidos.

Llegaron sin contratiempos, aunque antes de entrar al área de hangares, Collins hizo detenerse al teniente, y ante su sorpresa, Jensen le colocó una venda en los ojos a Jared. Éste, por supuesto, protestó y manoteó, pero al fin tuvo que quedarse quieto y permitir que lo privaran de ver hacia dónde se dirigían.

Al llegar a los hangares, Misha fue quien se bajó del vehículo y entró a uno de ellos por una pequeña puerta lateral. Los dos enormes portones estaban cerrados, impidiéndoles ver a los otros dos qué había en el interior. Permanecieron ahí por espacio de veinte minutos, contando algunas historias al oficial que los llevara, hasta que los portones se abrieron un poco, y el general Morgan salió en medio de ellos, seguido de Collins y otro oficial, a todas luces europeo. Jensen bajó del vehículo, saludando al oficial francés y a su superior. Jared sólo los escuchó hablar por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que la puerta del Humvie de su lado se abría, y alguien lo sujetaba gentilmente por un brazo, ayudándolo a salir. Imaginó que se trataba de Jensen, así que permitió que lo guiara al interior del Hangar.

-¿Jen?

-Dime.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en una base francesa? ¿Y por qué no quieren que vea?

-Tranquilo, traquilo. Ya te dije que esto te gustará. Llegamos.

Antes de que pudiese quitarse la venda, Collins lo detuvo, sujetando la misma por detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien, futuro capitán Padaleki. Supe que obtuviste tu licencia de piloto en Lackland, pero te diré que eso no tiene mucha validez para mí. Así que hoy será tu verdadera graduación -dicho esto, le retiró él mismo la venda, dejándolo ante tres flamantes aviones Mirage IIING-. Felicidades, Jared.

Dos de ellos ostentaban un brillante color gris, y el tercero un camuflaje oscurecido. Ackles, Collins, Morgan y el oficial francés se estrecharon las manos, despidiéndose cordialmente, mientras un boquiabierto Jared sólo contemplaba estupefacto las aeronaves. Hasta que sintió que alguien le daba un pesado paquete, soltándoselo contra el abdomen, sacándolo de su sorprendido estado. Al buscar a quien había hecho eso, se encontró con la enorme y juguetona sonrisa de Jensen a un lado.

-Sorpresa, cariño. Volarás tu propio avión en unos minutos.

-Eh... ah... yo... Jensen, pero...

-Deja de parlotear y ve a cambiarte, Jay -le dijo su compañero mientras se alejaba hacia el área de vestidores del hangar-. ¡Oportunidades como esta no se te presentan todos los días! ¡Anda!

Jared asintió, permitiendo que su sonrisa volviera a su rostro.

 

  
  
**Base Aérea del Ejército Francés Saint Mandrier.**   
**Segunda pista de aterrizaje.**   
**0605 horas, sábado.**

  
Alineados en el inicio de la pista de aterrizaje, los tres aviones permanecían a la espera de la orden de salida de la torre de control.

Morgan y Misha, al frente de ellos, habían abordado el avión de dos plazas, el de camuflaje oscuro. Por supuesto, Jared le había reñido su decisión, más el general lo hizo guardar silencio, recordándole quién era la autoridad ahí; Collins, por su parte, lo amenazó con un castigo de quinientas lagartijas al llegar a suelo americano.

-Muy bien, señores -se comunicó el oficial superior con los dos pilotos por el radio al recibir sus instrucciones y la aprobación del despegue-. Es hora. Disfruten su vuelo y no rompan los aviones, ¿de acuerdo? Los esperamos allá arriba.

-¡Sí, señor! -respondieron ambos pilotos, viendo cómo el primer avión se alejaba de ellos, alcanzando la velocidad suficiente para levantar el vuelo y tomar altura en pocos segundos.

-Jay -Jensen se oía algo preocupado.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No. Estoy emocionado, y tengo ganas de gritar y hacer cuanta acrobacia se me ocurra en cuanto esté en el aire, pero nervioso, nervioso, no. Tal vez un poquito. ¿Y tú?

Jared escuchó un leve suspiro, y otra vez el tono relajado y sonriente de su novio.

-Ahora no -diciendo esto, respondió a la torre de control, iniciando con el despegue de su propio avión. Sin embargo, antes de dejar la pista, volvió a hablarle-. Siempre supe que lo lograrías, Jared.

Conmovido, Padaleki lo observó alejarse con una breve sonrisa en sus labios. 

Por fin volarían uno al lado del otro. Ala con ala, en una veloz e impresionante coreografía, como los dueños del espacio aéreo y sin que nadie pudiese detenerlos.

Tal como siempre lo habían soñado.

Minutos más tarde, entre gritos de emoción y alocadas piruetas, seguida por los reclamos de los otros tres pilotos a través del sistema de radio, Jared los alcanzó.

Los tres aviones se perfilaron en un vuelo libre, sobre el horizonte desdibujado en los dorados matices del amanecer, dispuestos a recorrer el mundo. 

 

  
\------------finifinifini ------------

**Author's Note:**

> Y para terminar, aquí, el enlace al video. Disfrútalo.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX9L8IuiwJA


End file.
